


Aftercare

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier notices something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 156

"Are you all right?" Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart asked.

The Doctor turned quickly, almost ... guiltily. "Why do you ask?" he snapped.

"You seemed to be walking a bit uncomfortably," the Brigadier said. I just wanted to make sure that your recent capture by the Master hadn't done you any lasting harm."

"Oh, it's nothing that a few days of rest and relaxation won't cure," the Doctor said.

"I'd be happier if you stopped by the infirmary and let our doctors check you over."

"Yes, I'm sure you would." The Doctor said, before heading into the laboratory, moving slightly more carefully than usual.


End file.
